The Fate of Four Worlds
by jonesman2007
Summary: The netherworld,the soul society, hueco mundo, and the world of the living are in trouble. The Samurai rangers are unaware of whats goin on. but they have the help of ichigo and the other soul reapers to help them out as they fight an common enemy.
1. Chapter 1

1 **Vacation's over**

There hasn't been any nighlok attacks in weeks and the Samurai Rangers only trained and had R&R. But as usual Jayden the leader of the samurai rangers was training his heart out.

**SHIBA HOUSE**

"FIRE SMASHER!" shouted Jayden

"Damn" says mike is Jayden ever going to have a break every once in a while?'I mean its been weeks since we faced off against any nighlok."

"Hey leave him alone" Emily says, Jayden's been working really hard these past couple of weeks."

"Yeah its Jayden's soul mission to be the leader of the samurai rangers." Kevin says, "He won't rest until Master Xandrad is sealed away. Jayden told me he is trying to perfect his fire smasher and also working on some new moves. Besides it beats playing video games and watching south park all day."

"You're the one to talk there Kevin" said Mike, "all you do is be all goggled eyed with Mia for weeks now."

"Hey what goes on with me and Kevin stays between us its none of your business Mike!" said Mia.

"Okay Okay!" said Mike "hey where is Antonio?

"He still working on the black box for mentor" said Emily, "We are going to need it real soon."

As the rangers conversate lightly the Gap sensor goes off knowing that their R&R time is over.

"Rangers there are nighlok in downtown San Francisco" said Mentor Ji

Jayden comes in to here the news that their mentor had brought them.

"Samurai lets go vacation's over." said Jayden.

"But what about Antonio" asks Emily

"I already called him" said Mentor Ji, "he will meet you there."

The rangers had no time to lose as they headed out to Downtown San Francisco. A few minutes later they make it to downtown and what they came across didn't look like nighlok.

"What are these things" said Emily

"I don't know Em" says Jayden, "but I know they aren't nighlok."

The rangers stare at their unknown enemy. Their faces look like horrible Halloween masks and there is a hole where there heart should be but it looks like it wasn't even there to begin with.

"Man they are Ugggly!" said Mike

"Ugly is an understatement." said Mia

.

"Even though they are not nighlok, something tells me that they pose a threat!" said Kevin

"Kevin is right" said Jayden

As the rangers contemplate whether or not what they should do, Antonio shows up.

"Hey guys says Antonio, "I see you guys met our new friends I dealt with some on the way here and they are definitely the enemy."

"Alright that settles it" Jayden says, "We fight!"

The rangers got out there samuraizers as they prepared to morph.

"Samuraizers!" the five rangers shouted,

"Go! Go! Samurai"

"Samurai Morpher Gold Power" Antonio shouts

The rangers use their symbol powers to transform to the six power rangers samurai.

"Samurai Rangers ready!"

"Rangers together Hyah, Samurai forever!

"Alright lets take care of business" said Jayden.

The rangers head towards their unknown enemy the use their spin swords to slice through them pretty easily but more and more kept coming.

"Spin sword blazing strike" said Jayden

"Spin sword dragon splash" said Kevin

"Spin sword air way" said Mia

"Spin sword seismic swing" said Emily

"Barracuda blade, Barracuda bite!" said Antonio

As the rangers use their basic symbol power into he defeating their enemies. But the more they destroy the more came in their place.

"I think its time we even the odds a little right guys?" said Jayden

"Right!" the other four rangers said

"SPIN SWORDS QUINTUPLE SLASH!" the rangers shouted

The rangers attack destroyed a few more of the unknown enemy but as usual more kept coming.

"Time for the cannon blast mode." said Jayden "FIRE SMASHER CANNON BLAST MODE!"

Jayden's fire smasher went from a sword to a cannon. Th other rangers loaded their power discs on the fire smasher. Jayden then inserts his beetle disc on his fire smasher as he prepared it towards their enemies.

"Five disc beetle cannon" Jayden says, FIRE!

The cannon ignited and destroyed almost all their enemies but they would have spoke too soon because a lot more took its place. The unknown enemy surround the rangers, knowing they have exhausted their symbol power.

"Damn they just keep coming" said Mike

"Where did they even come from?" Mia said

"I don't know said jayden but it seems they got us outmatched."Jayden said

As the rangers were exhausted from all the power they put into to the destroy them they just keep coming. All hoped had seemed lost until...

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" said an unknown voice

"Who is that" Kevin says

The huge wave managed to destroy all the unknown enemy with ease. The Rangers looked upon another unknown that entered the fight, but this time he was here to help. He is five feet nine inches tall, he has orange short hair. He is wearing what looks like a Kimono. He has a sword as long as him.

"And who are you?" Jayden asks.

I'm Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute soul reaper.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Threat to all worlds Pt. 1**

The Rangers looks turn from amazement to confusion because they don't know what a soul reaper is.

"You guys okay?" Said Ichigo.

"Yeah" said the samurai rangers.

"Good let me take care of this!" said Ichigo.

Ichigo attacks the enemy full on. He uses his speed to take out the rest of them eliminating the danger. After the rangers power down to greet their new friend.

"So you're the power rangers huh?" said Ichigo. " I just never thought your existence were true."

"You heard of us?" Said Kevin.

"All aside dude you got some good moves." Said Mike.

"Yeah what Mike said." said Antonio. "That was golden!"

"Okay." said Jayden." Its obviously that you fight these things on he regular. First things first what are they?

"They are called hollows." Ichigo said. "They are malevolent deceased souls of formerly ordinary humans.

"My god" said Emily. "I can't imagine that they were once human. Ichigo tell me that doesn't happen to all people when they die."

"No." said Ichigo. "Most souls will linger on and the hollows try to eat them to satisfy their appetite. But we save them in time and help them pass on to the soul society."

"The soul society?" said Mia. "Is that kind of like heaven?"

"To answer your questions Mia the soul society is where pure souls go to live once they have passed on. I never thought about like that its kind of like heaven. The soul reapers also reside in the soul society also."

"So Ichigo if what you say is true doesn't that make you dead?" asked Jayden.

"No I'm a substitute soul reaper it's a difference." said Ichigo" I'm still human and alive. It's a long story on how I became a soul reaper. But I got a question to asks you guys. How can you see me and the hollows? Normally humans can't see us or them unless they have heightened spiritual energy."

"Maybe but why are hollows are showing up here now?" asked Jayden. "We have never seen these creatures until today."

"That's why I'm here." said Ichigo. "Apparently the soul society reported there is something upsetting the balance between the world of the living, the soul society and hueco mondo the home of the hollows.

"Hey do you think the netherworld could be affected as well." asked Antonio.

"I don't know" said Ichigo. "What is that place" said Ichigo.

"It is the home of our enemies the Nighlok." said Antonio.

"Well its possible." said Ichigo. "This is new information."

"Is there something you wanna share with the rest of the class Antonio?" said Mike

"Come to think of it I forgot to mention before the hollows attack me I was visited by the moogers. Soon after they showed and destroyed the moogers.

"Well this is intriguing." said Jayden. "It seems that everyone is affected by this including Master Xandered. I don't have a good feeling about this. We need to regroup and figure out what is going on.

"My thoughts exactly." said Ichigo.

Just as soon as they got ready to head back to the Shiba house Ichigo gets a weird feeling like the danger is not over.

"Ichigo what is wrong." said Jayden.

"This is terrible spiritual pressure!" said Ichigo.

"What does that mean? More hollows are coming." said Jayden.

"No its far worse than that." said Ichigo.

"He must mean that" said Mike pointing.

"Just then two unknown assailants started to walk towards the Rangers and Ichigo.

"What are they?" said Kevin.

"Everyone get ready for battle!" said Ichigo. "Because they are no ordinary hollows. They are aarancars!

_**To be continued...until next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Threat to all worlds pt. 2**

"Arrancars?" Jayden said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo said. "They are hollows that somehow remove their masks and gain the powers of soul reapers."

"So in other words we are in big trouble." Mike said.

"You think that's bad?" Antonio said. "Look guys!"

The Rangers and Ichigo not only have to worry about Arrancars but more hollows and giant moogers.

"Damn Menos Grande!" Ichigo said.

"Huh." Jayden said.

"They are lesser hollows." Ichigo said. "But they strength lies in numbers."

"But they are fighting each other." Emily said. "They will destroy the city at this rate."

"Alright guys." Jayden said."We got to stay focus. We can do this."

"Jayden is right." said Ichigo. "Never back down from a fight no matter how bad it looks. We have to protect the people we love and care about."

"But we exhausted most of our symbol power." Mia said.

"Wait guys!" Antonio said. "I've been working on my symbol power and I made up a zord combination that doesn't require a lot of symbol power to make."

"Okay guys!" said Jayden. "You go with Antonio. While me and Ichigo handle these aarancars. Alright get your samuraizers out!"

The Rangers remorph and headed back into action. Ichigo and Jayden met up with the aarancars that were approaching them. Meanwhile the other rangers went to fight the giant moogers and the menos grande.

"You guys ready!" Antonio said.

"Lead the way Antonio." Kevin said.

"Claw zord I need you" Antonio said. "Mega Mode Power!"

"Alright guys get your folding zords out" Kevin said

"Right!" the others said.

"Dragon folding zord!" said Kevin. "Mega Mode Power!"

"Bear folding zord!" said Mike. " Mega Mode Power!"

"Ape folding zord!" said Emily. "Mega Mode Power!"

"Turtle folding zord!" said Mia. "Mega Mode Power!"

The five rangers climb into their zord cockpits ready for Antonio's new zord combination.

"Alright guys follow my lead!" Antonio said. "Symbol power! Zords combine!"

The claw zord and the other folding zords combined into a brand new Mega zord. The claw zord transform into its usual warrior mode. The dragon and bear zord combined on where the claw zords legs are. The turtle and ape zord combined with the claw zords as its arms.

"Whoa!" said Mike. "Now this is a Mega zord."

"Glad you like it guys meets the claw element Mega zord." said Antonio."Now lets get to it claw Mega zord attack.

While the other samurai rangers are battling the moogers and menos grande in their new mega zord, Ichigo and Jayden battle the arrancars.

"So who are you guys." said Ichigo.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were twins." said Jayden.

"You guess right samurai." said the aarancar.

"I am Angra Mainyu and this is my brother Ahura Mazda."

"What do you want?" asked Ichigo.

"In due time." said Ahura Mazda.

"Now enough talk lets fight!" said Angra Mainyu.

The four warriors prepare for battle eyeing each other in a stare off. They drew their swords and charged at each other. It's going to be an all out battle. Ichigo vs Angra Mainyu and Jayden vs Ahura Mazda.

Meanwhile during the Mega zord battle, the other rangers are doing well against there enemy.

"Guys we are doing it!" said Antonio. "Fantastico!"

"Now that's what I call Mega zord power!" said Kevin.

"Wow Antonio you really came through this time ." said Emily.

"That's for sure ."Mia said.

"Okay but we are not through yet." said Mike. "More hollows and moogers are coming through small gaps and holes in the sky."

"Damn!" said Kevin. "They just keep coming!" I don't think we can manage with the little symbol power we have left. We got to finish this quick.

"Don't worry I got it" said Antonio. "But we are going to use all the symbol we have left. It will turn the tide of the battle but at a cost."

"what is that?" said Kevin.

"We can't morph for twenty four hours." said Antonio."So guys what's it going to be?"

The rangers have a difficult decision to make to wether or not to use their symbol power. Back at the Aarancar fight Ichigo's fight gets intense. Angra Mainyu power matches Ichigo's as their powers clashed. Ichigo uses his flash step against the aarancar. But Angra Mainyu blocks everyone of Ichigo's attacks.

"Damn what the hell is going on here it looks like he is holding back. The spiritual pressure I felt earlier. I can't feel it right now what is this guys deal? Hey Angra Mainyu why are you holding back? Are you toying with me?"

"Actually soul reaper I am and I love every minute of it." said Angra Mainyu. "I just carry out assignations up until now. "

Angra Mainyu then holds up his Zanpakuto to Ichigo as he gets ready to release it.

"Curl...Dhu'l Fakar!" said Angra Mainyu.

A gusting wind surround the aarancar transforming into his full resurreccion . His appearance changed from a soul reaper like clothing into a dead eagle form.

"His spiritual pressure has increased but its no where near on what I felt earlier." said Ichigo. "What is going on here? Hey are you still toying with me? Are you still holding back your power."

"Oh but I not anymore." said Angra Mainyu. "Maybe you were deceived earlier."

"What do you mean?" said Ichigo. "WAIT!"

Ichigo face turns into fear as he realizes that the spiritual pressure he felt earlier for what he believed to be two spiritual pressures but one by itself. Ichigo looks over at where Jayden and Ahura Mazda are fighting.

"So that means the other guy that Jayden is fighting was his spiritual pressure all along. I gotta put a end to this quick and help Jayden before its too late." said Ichigo." Hey Angra Mainyu! You were right I was deceived earlier. But one thing I learned about aarancars I can't take any chances."

Ichigo holds his Zanpakuto away from his body and shouts...

BANKAI!

Soon Ichigo is surrounded by a black and red aura transforming into his Bankai.

"What! your strength has increased ten fold!" said Angra Mainyu.

"This is my bankai...TENSA ZANGETSU." said Ichigo.

While Ichigo gets ready to attack the aarancar again, Jayden and Ahura Mazda continue their battle. Jayden's attack makes it look like he has the upper hand, but Jayden doesn't know what Ichigo knows.

"Give it up aarancar I won't stop until I defeat you!" said Jayden.

Suddenly Ahura Mazda stops fighting.

"What are you doing?" asked Jayden. "Why you stop?"

"Why do you fight samurai?" asked Ahura Mazda.

"What?" said Jayden.

"What is your reason for fighting?" said Ahura Mazda. "I know you aren't fighting for fighting worthwhile ."

"You right." said Jayden. "I fight because it is my responsibility to protect the ones that can't protect themselves."

"So it appears I am right about you samurai." said Ahura Mazda.

"What do you mean?" said Jayden.

"I can tell by the way I swords clashed that you are forced to fight." said Ahura Mazda. "You know I would rather not fight myself but my master orders me to. What my master orders me to fight I only do it out of loyalty."

"Like I told someone once you always have a choice there is no excuse." said Jayden. "But I will do what I must and right now I must defeat you!"

"Then so will I for my master and his cause." said Ahura Mazda. "Crucify...Crocea Moas!

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MASTERMIND REVEALED **

Jayden is overcome by a blinding and confusing light. Several minutes later he is back at the shiba house but he noticed something that was off as if he had lived this day before. He then heres his name across the house.

"What the..."said Jayden in a confused voice.

He then walks into the house to find out who is calling out to him. He has a hunch that it is but he hopes he is wrong. He gets around the corner on where the voice is coming from. When he got around the corner he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dad?" said Jayden.

"Oh I thought you would never get out of bed son. "said Jayden's dad.

"Is this possible?"asked Jayden." Are you real?"

"Of course what are you talking about son?"said Jayden's dad " Have you been playing pretend with Antonio again other than training."

Jayden runs and embraces his father in a hug. His father doesn't know why he is hugging but he hugs him back anyway.

"Jayden what's wrong son." said Jayden's father." Don't think because you're getting out of training today mister."

"I don't care dad I'm just glad that you are here."

"Okay son okay." said Jayden's father. "Train hard today and tomorrow we will go on a fishing trip you and me what do you say?"

"Sure dad!"Said Jayden.

Jayden is happy to see his father; however, he felt like he had lived this day before. He then soon realizes that he is not going crazy. He knows that this was the day of his father's death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of hours Jayden started to train. He is unfocused because he knows that his father is going to die today. But this time he believes that he can change that due he had lived this day before in his life. Mentor Ji comes in to oversee his training.

"Very good Jayden." Said Mentor Ji. "But you have a long way to go. If you train hard enough I believe you will be stronger than any red ranger that has come before you."

"Thank you mentor it means a lot." said Jayden. "Do you know where my dad is?"

"He and his fellow rangers are out to respond to a nighlok attack. I believe that the sanzu river is getting closer into sneaking into our world." Said Mentor Ji. "I know he will be alright. Just have faith that he will pull through."

"But Mentor...I afraid that he's not going to make It." said Jayden.

"Jayden how can you say that?" Said Mentor Ji. "You must believe in him."

"I do but I don't want to lose him again!" said Jayden. "I have to warn him."

Jayden rushes off to find his father and warn him that today is the day of his death. Mentor follows him trying to stop him but Jayden uses his symbol power to distract mentor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the harbor Jayden's father and his team of rangers are fighting an army of nighlok and moogers. Master Xandred has yet to show himself.

"Damn I think this is the big one." Said the blue ranger.

"Ya think!" Said the green ranger.

"Guys we have to stick together if our children are to survive to live and battle master Xandred to continue on the fight." Said Jayden's father." we fight for our descendants to live. So we fight until master Xandred shows himself.

The rangers fight on until Jayden shows up finding his father.

"Dad!" Said Jayden

"Jayden what the hell are you doing here? It's not safe!" Said Jayden's father." get out of here now!"

"But dad I just want you to come home. Please dads fight another day! Any other day but not this one!"said Jayden.

"Jayden son you can't be here right now!"said Jayden's father." if I leave now the world will be overcome by the Sanzu river."

"Dad I know that but..."said Jayden. "Dad! Watch out!

Jayden's father tries to turn around but it was too late. Master Xandred finally appears and strikes his samurai sword into Jayden's father's chest. Jayden is in shock for what he feared has come to past no matter how he tried to stop it.

"Dad!"said Jayden."Nooooo! It seems no matter what I do I can never save him from this. I just want my father back! NIGHLOK YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU HERE ME! I PROMISE I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

The scene turns white and an unknown starts to walks towards Jayden.

"Who is that?"said Jayden

"Oh I'm offended Jayden." said the unknown

"Wait it's you!"said Jayden "The arrancar Ahura Mazda. Wait were we just fighting. What is this?"

"This is my ressucion Corcea Moas."said Ahura Mazda."In its release form it allows me to see my enemies' worst memories and turn and twist it in my own way tearing my enemies apart from the inside out no matter how strong they are. I see why you fight is for revenge not just for its your duty to."

"Arrancar! I'm going to make you pay for going through my memories." Said Jayden.

"I believe you're too weak right now to be making any threats." said Ahura Mazda.

"That's what you think!"said Jayden. "SYMBOL POWER! RESISTANCE!"

"What how is this possible?"said Ahura Mazda.

Jayden's symbol power breaks Ahura Mazda's ressucion and back to reality.

"Very good Jayden. You are the first to break my ressucion."said Ahura Mazda. It had also drained some of my power but I know some of your powers are drained as well it would be pointless for us to try and even move."

"Your right it would be wise to walk away right now and fight another day." said Jayden.

"Agreed. Until we meet again Samurai." said

Ahura Mazda opens up the portal to hueco mundo. Angra Mainyu stops his battle with Ichigo and heads towards the portal with his brother. Ichigo joins back up with Jayden.

"Wait! Angra Mainyu!"said Ichigo."We are not finished here! Come back and fight!"

"Until next time soul reaper!"said Angra Mainyu.

"Let them go Ichigo." Said Jayden. "We will get them alright just stay calm."

"Damn it. Well alright!"said Ichigo.

"Let's go and check on the others!"said Jayden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two arrancars make it back to hueco mundo to their hideout to report to their master.

"Master we report to you that everything is on schedule." said Ahura Mazda.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has made it to San Francisco like you said." said Angra Mainyu. But we came across new enemies with powers equal to a soul reaper."

"They are the samurai rangers and they are stronger than any normal humans." said Ahura Mazda." especially the red ranger. But we on our way to the nether world next world to set up a alliance with Master Xandred in the next few days. We will not fail you Master Grimmjow.


	5. Chapter 5

PROPOSAL

**PREVIOUSLY:**

It has been an eventful day for the samurai power rangers. They have met new enemies and a new friend. Hollows and arrancars. Ichigo Kuroski the substitute soul reaper came to America to investigate a rift between all worlds and lend a hand to the samurai rangers. The other rangers fought giant moogers and minos grande with their new megazord The Claw Element Megazord. Meanwhile Jayden and Ichigo were in a tough battle with the arrancar brothers. The rangers and Ichigo managed to make it out of the battle alive but the mastermind revealed to be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He plans to form an alliance with Master Xandred. Will he succeed? Will the rangers be ready for the next attack find out today on the Power Rangers Samurai and Bleach crossover!

_**SHIBA HOUSE:**_

"Welcome to the Shiba House Ichigo." Said Emily. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you rangers for your hospitality." Said Ichigo.

Mentor Ji walks up to greet Ichigo.

"Hello there and who's our new friend." Said Mentor Ji.

"Mentor this is Ichigo Kuroski." Said Jayden. "He helped us today."

"So are you a samurai?" Said Mentor Ji.

"Actually I am a soul reaper." Said Ichigo.

"Soul reaper? Its been years since I seen one of you." Said Mentor Ji.

"You know of the soul reapers mentor." Said Jayden.

"Yes." Said Mentor Ji. "Listen rangers your great grandparents have fought along side the soul reapers before. At the time they were enemies, but they soon figured out that they were fighting on the same side.

"What caused them to be enemies?" Said Ichigo.

"Well on both sides they have lost two warriors one was Emily's great grandmother and a Soul Reaper Captain by the name of Hideaki Fumio." Said Mentor Ji. "They were both lovers but both sides opposed their relationship. One day the two lovers were both killed. Fueled by anger, the other four samurai rangers and the soul society were at war."

"This is new I never heard anyone talk about it." Said Ichigo. "What happened?"

"The war went on until the real enemy known as Mukesh the half nighlok and half hollow hybrid. He was also half human." Said Mentor Ji. " He was so powerful that a rift between the human world, the soul society, Heudo mondo, and the Netherworld have taken place. He almost succeed in taken over until the samurai rangers and the soul reapers defeated him long ago."

"Well right now it looks like its happening again." Said Jayden. "Ichigo you think those arrancars are working for him?"

"Its possible." Said Ichigo. "But I must get in touch with my friends in the soul society maybe they can tell us what they found out on their end."

_**NETHER WORLD:**_

As the rangers and Ichigo discuss over today's events meanwhile in the Netherworld the home of the nighlok.  
>The Arrancar brothers Angra Mainyu and Ahura Mazda make their way to the Master Xandred's ship hoping to form an alliance. The fly along the Sanzu River for awhile until they come upon Master Xandred's ship.<p>

"Look brother we made it." Angra Mainyu said with looks of excitement.

Ahura Mazda says nothing as he ignores his brother. He couldn't help to think about the battle that he and Jayden had.

As he thinks to himself, _"This samurai Jayden Shiba. He broke the power of my Crocea Moas. No one other than master Grimmjow broke it. How did this human managed to break it? His will to fight thus staying alive is truly remarkable. I must do battle with him again...even if its against my master's wishes."_

"Uh oh your in that thinking mood again." Angra Mainyu said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth brother." Shouted Ahura Mazda. "We have company!"

Giant moogers and spit fangs appear before the arrancar brothers. They both drew their zanpaktuo's and started to cut down them effortlessly. Angra Mainyu enjoyed drawing blood from enemies but he felt that they wasn't a challenge. Meanwhile Ahura Mazda was still thinking of Jayden as he cuts down more moogers.

"I grow tired of this." Says Ahura Mazda angrily as he holds up his right hand.

"CERO!

Concentrated spirit energy erupted from Ahura Mazda hands. Sending an energy blasts destroying the giant moogers and spit fangs.

"Damn brother why the hell you gone and do that for?" Said Angra Mainyu.

Ahura Mazda says nothing and flies towards Master Xandred's ship.

"What crawled up his ass?" Angra Mainyu says with a annoyed look on his face.

A few minutes later the board Master Xandred's ship standing before the master nighlok and his right hand man octooroo.

"Ooh ah ooh." Octooroo said with a surprised look. "Who are you two?"

"YES STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE." Shouted Master Xandred as he sips his medicine. "I DON'T GOT ALL DAY."

"Master Xandred we come from our master with a request an alliance." Said Ahura Mazda.

"GO ON." Said Master Xandred as he sips more of his medicine.

"Together we both have a common enemies." Said Ahura Mazda. "Our enemies are the soul reapers and the Samurai rangers are yours. Together they have or if not already formed an alliance with each other. In the coming days it could be troubling."

"HMMM...THAT IS TROUBLE INDEED." Master Xandred said putting down his medicine. "OKAY I ACCEPT AS LONG AS YOU CAUSE THE SANZU RIVER TO RISE I DON'T CARE. TAKE SOME MOOGERS AND SPIT FANGS BACK WITH YOU.

"And we will leave some of our hollow army with you." Said Ahura Mazda. "Until next time!"

The arrancar brothers fly off as they completed their mission.

"Wow what a fool!" Said Angara Mainyu as he laughs evilly.

"Yes he is." Said Ahura Mazda with a blank look on his face. "Just like master Grimmjow said he would. Now the plans get closer to unleashing Mukesh.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
